Fairytale Ending
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what this should have been like, what it used to be like... everything had changed, and she had no idea how to turn back time and make the right choices.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Or do I?**

**~ "I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale..." - Taylor Swift ~ **

**~ Fairytale Ending ~ **

She looked up at the man standing above her, cowering against the wall as his hand raised once more. His fists clenched into a fist, the anger visible on his bright red face, his eyes looking ready to pop out of his skull at any moment. She covered her face with her bruised and bloodied arms, tears falling from her blue eyes as she begged for him to stop, small whimpers escaping her mouth as his fist met with the side of her head once again.

She cried out, her head flying back into the wall at the impact, more tears falling down her face, begging for him to leave her alone, wishing he would stop. She bit down on her lip when he finally stepped back, staring at her, his eyes trailing over the blood pool dripping on the floor and then back at her, "Clean up your mess." He snapped before walking out, slamming the front door behind him.

JJ stared at the door for a second, trying to calm herself down as sobs racked her beaten body. She shook her head, closing her eyes for a second as she tried to imagine what her life _should _have been like, what Will **used **to treat her like. She bit down on her lip, only managing to make the tears fall down quicker and heavier. She just wanted the pain to end.

It took her a moment to compose herself, reminding herself to be strong, because it was all she had left now. Closing her eyes tight, she slowly stood up, gripping onto the wall for help before walking to the kitchen, determined to scrub up the blood that had dripped onto the hardwood flooring.

She scrubbed as hard as she could, telling herself the memories would disappear with the blood, wishing with everything she had, that it was true. She bit down on her lip, trying to stop the tears she knew were about to escape from her blue eyes. JJ wasn't _weak, _she hated crying, she hated crying over **him. **There was no escape, she had nowhere to go, nobody to turn to... nobody she'd be willing to admit her relationship failure to.

She looked down, almost in shame as she carried on scrubbing the floor, shaking her head slightly as she took a deep breath. She didn't know when things had got this bad, she didn't understand when everything had changed so suddenly. One day everything was so perfect, and another day it was... a nightmare. **He **was a nightmare.

That familiar ring tone went off, causing her to jump as she dropped the cloth and walked slowly over to her phone, her hands trembling as she picked it up, taking a deep breath before answering it, "Agent Jareau." She listened carefully to the voice on the other end, promising them that the team would be there soon – it was routine now. Someone would phone, someone who needed them soon, she'd calmly respond and then just leave her abusive boyfriend for as long as she possibly could.

She hated her job, she hated how she felt and what she thought – wishing that there would be another victim, that they wouldn't find the killer or the rapist. Just so she could stay there for as long as possible, away from _him, _away from the life she hated so much.

She sighed, grabbing her already packed bag and walking out. Leaving her life behind like she always did, wishing she had the guts to leave it behind all together, just say _goodbye, _just leave him.... but JJ was scared, terrified in fact. Scared of losing Henry, scared of the sympathy she would get, scared of how everyone would be waiting for her to break, scared of him coming back with a force ten times worse. She knew Will was capable of so much more, _so much more. _

The door closed, leaving the house she shared with the man of her nightmares, in the dark. Small drops of blood still on the floor, large amounts of hidden blood that she knew could so easily be found no matter how much she tried to scrub that floor.

She walked to her car, not seeing anyone coming up behind her before feeling a blow to the back of her head, "You're not leaving this time," She heard a thick Southern accent ringing through her head on replay, not being able to focus properly as she cried out in pain, clutching her head. She turned to the side, at the discarded items from her bag, tears falling down her face before she succumbed to the darkness, once more.


End file.
